Silent Hill: The Forgotten Road
by Kaede Shinomori
Summary: Gabrielle lost her memories ten years ago. Now she's having nightmares about a girl named Alessa and a town called Silent Hill. What's happening in Silent Hill? Is it related to Gabriellle's past? WARNING: Femslahs, girlxgirl love. Rated M for GORE.
1. Chapter 1

**Silent Hill: The forgotten road.**

Hey there, this is my first Silent Hill fanfic. I hope you like it.

Silent Hill belongs to Konami.

Original Characters belong to me.

Rated MA, it means that if you are underage you can't read this, so shoo, go away.

This story contains femslash, as in girlxgirl relationship, so if you are a homophobe or this kind of things disturbs you I think you better follow the advice I gave to the underage people; Go away.

Read and Review, people.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1:** A forgotten nightmare.

_Blinding pain…_

_Rage…_

"_Alessa! Hold on, Alessa!"_

_She could feel the blood running down her curled left fist and the moisture of the tears pouring from her eyes. Her right hand was a mess of burned tissue, it hurt like hell and she could barely move it, but she kept pounding at the door of the burning house._

_The love of her life was in there._

-------------------------------------------------------

The redhead woke up with a gasp, reaching out to thin air. She looked around, frantically, but soon realized she was in her room, alone. She got out of the bed and went into the bathroom.

"Get yourself together, Gabrielle; it was only a dream…the same dream you had three nights ago…" she whispered to herself, splashing some cold water on her face. She grabbed her toothbrush, her beautiful grey eyes wandering to her right hand; she had burned it badly when she was seventeen but she couldn't remember how or why. Her childhood and her early teen years were a blur; she could vaguely remember that her birthmother was dead, but nothing else until that fateful day, ten years ago, when she found herself wandering on a highway clutching her burned hand and bleeding all over with no recollection of what had happened to her.

A couple of guys helped her; Theodore 'Ted' Morris and his romantic partner Josh 'The Captain' Smith. They'd been driving from Portland to Brahms to a family meeting when they'd found her. Because no relatives showed up to claim her, they took her under their wing, helping her to get into a good school, paying for the multiple surgeries her hand needed. They treated her and loved her like a daughter and she loved them back.

"I probably should call Teddy and the Captain and tell them about this nightmare…" she mused, putting on some clean clothes while searching for something to eat. She grabbed an apple and her cell phone, calling the first number on the speed dial.

"Hello?" answered a charming male voice on the other end of the line.

Gabrielle grinned. "Hi Teddy!"

Ted Morris smiled, turning on the phone's speakers so his husband could hear the call too. "Hey Josh! Your daughter is on the phone!" he said in mock-tiredness.

"In the early morning, she's your daughter," answered the Captain, planting a kiss on his partner's cheek and sitting beside him to hear the conversation. "What's up, Gabby?"

"Hey it's not that early! You two are just lazy," said the redheaded woman, looking at the kitchen clock; it read nine o'clock, but then again, it was Saturday, so maybe she was calling too early. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Not at all, honey; we're just back from our morning jog," answered Ted. "So what is it? You rarely call this early on your free time; how's work?"

"Great; I finished the proposal for that Japanese videogame company last week and they loved it. I handed them the final work yesterday," said Gabrielle, picking up her mail and looking through it. "Oh! My check just arrived!"

"That's our little artist! But I bet you didn't call just to tell us your check arrived," said Josh, worried. There was something in his little girl's voice that wasn't quite right and it didn't matter that she was twenty seven years old now; to Ted and himself, she would always be that frail teenage girl they'd found on the side of the road, hurting so badly she couldn't even remember her name.

Gabrielle smiled, feeling the worry in her foster father's voice. "You're right, as usual, Captain; I've been having some weird nightmares…and I think they might be connected to my past."

"So what are you waiting for? Come home, we'll discuss this over breakfast; I'm making pancakes," said Ted.

"Ok, I'll be there in twenty minutes. Love you!" said Gabrielle and hung up, putting on her jacket and placing her cell phone inside her pocket. She put on her shoes and grabbed her keys, pocketing her check to cash it later.

--------------------------------------------

Gabrielle arrived to the nice house in the suburbs that had been her home for the last nine years and a half. A tall, bulky man was waiting outside; he had strawberry blond hair with some grey strands, sparkly blue eyes and a well kept beard. He wore a pair of black shorts and a sleeveless white shirt, showing off his nicely toned body. "Hey Gabs!"

The redhead wrapped her arms around him. "Hi Teddy."

They went inside, to the kitchen. A man with chestnut colored hair and hazel eyes was setting up the table. He wore a red shirt, dark blue overalls and an apron that had 'Kiss the Cook' written on the front. "Our little cub came just in time," he said, planting a kiss on the redhead's forehead as she hugged him. "Of course, Captain," she answered, kissing him on the cheek.

The three of them seated and began eating the delicious meal, chatting about work and heating bills. After they finished, they moved to the backyard porch.

"So why did you call us this morning, Gabs? You sounded a little agitated," said Josh, stirring his cup of coffee while Gabrielle and Ted lit their respective cigarettes.

"I had a nightmare three nights ago," said Gabrielle, taking a long drag and blowing out a little smoke. "In this nightmare there's a really big house on fire and I'm banging on the front door, trying to get inside to save someone...someone called Alessa."

Josh and Ted's faces turned dark upon hearing that name, but they let her continue.

"I try to hold the doorknob but it's too hot and it burns my hand, my skin sticks to it and my hand starts bleeding, my other hand is all scratched and bruised, with wood splinters embedded all over it, but despite the pain I keep pounding on that damn door until someone grabs me and throws me to the ground, saying that it's too late…do you think this nightmare has something to do with my past?"

Josh sighed. "Maybe. When we found you, you were a wreck; you were covered in dirt, with scratches all over your body. You were sobbing too, mumbling 'They killed her' repeatedly. Your right hand was bandaged but it still bled profusely. We rushed you to the hospital and the doctor said you were going to be ok, but he wanted to keep you overnight to see how you progressed. That night you talked in your sleep, calling out to someone…"

"…someone named Alessa. In the pocket of your coat we found a little card that read; 'Happy 17th Birthday, Gabby! Love, Claudia and Alessa'. That's how we found out about your name. We left Brahms the next morning," finished Teddy.

Gabrielle sat there for a minute, stunned. "You never told me about that card."

Ted sighed. "We told you at the time. You were pretty traumatized when we found you. The surgeries and physical therapy for your hand took a lot of your time." He paused for a second. "And then you had to adjust to life with two fathers."

"So I just don't remember?" asked the redhead.

"We haven't tried to keep anything from you. We just didn't learn anything about your early life. There were no relatives who came forward for custody, no friends who said 'we want her to move in with us,'" answered Josh, folding his arms across his chest. "We took finding you as a sign we were supposed to watch over you."

She smiled at her foster fathers, "My very own guardian angels."

------------------------------------------

After some more talking, Gabrielle went back to her house to do some investigation after cashing her check; Josh and Ted promised her to do some searching on their own and call her when they got something.

As soon as she got home she went to the computer and searched 'Alessa' on the internet; it was risky, but the name wasn't that common. She got a handful of entries, but one of them got her attention; it was a newspaper article written ten years ago.

_-The Brahms Observer_

_**Teen dies on house fire**_

_Brahms- The community of Silent Hill mourns today; a fire out of control claimed the life of fifteen (15) year old Alessa Gillespie. According to the neighbors, the teenage girl was ill, so her mother__, Mrs. Dahlia Gillespie, left her at home to go to the drugstore. The next door neighbor, Mr. Kauffman, tried to get inside the house once he realized there was smoke coming out the front door but he failed. Then Mr. Wolf, their neighbor from across the street called the firefighters but they arrived too late._

_A devastated Mrs. Gillespie refused to give us a statement._

_Services will be held at Balkan Church._

There was a picture of the girl attached to the article. Gabrielle gasped in shock; she was absolutely sure she knew this girl! But from where? Could she be the person she called for in her dreams? Was Silent Hill her hometown?

All this questions made her head hurt, badly, so she took an aspirin and went to bed to lie down for a minute. Soon she fell asleep. And the dreams returned.

----------------------------------------

_Gabrielle stood in a beautiful field, full of green grass and daylight._

_A pretty young girl stood in front of her; black hair, pale skin, dark eyes. The girl was wearing a blue dress that looked like a uniform and black shoes. She was smiling at Gabrielle. "Finally…after all these years I get to see you again…"_

_The redhead could feel her throat drying__. But how? This was a dream, wasn't it?_

"_Alessa?" she whispered, holding out her right hand._

_The black haired girl smiled again, taking Gabrielle's scarred hand on her own. "Look at your hand…you tried to save me…and paid the price for it."_

"_I failed…I promised I would protect you from them but I couldn't…" The words escaped Gabrielle's lips; protect Alessa from what?_

"_You are going to get your second chance…do you still love me?" asked Alessa, gazing lovingly into the redhead's eyes._

_Gabrielle felt the tears running down her cheeks and an emptiness inside of her that had to be real. "Yes."_

_Then Alessa kissed her softly on the lips. "Then come back to Silent Hill…come back to me…you have the strength now…"_

"_The strength? I don't understand," said the redhead, cupping the younger girl's cheek._

"_You will…once you get here…" whispered the black haired girl. Then the environment changed; the sky went dark red and flames surrounded them. A familiar door appeared in front of them._

"_Gabrielle, I'll be waiting for you!" cried Alessa, holding on tightly to the redhead's waist. Then the door opened violently and a tentacle made of flames grabbed the raven haired girl, pulling her out of Gabrielle's embrace and into the door._

"_NO! ALESSA!" cried Gabrielle, running to the door, but it closed before the redhead could make it there._

_----------------------------------------------_

For the second time in less than 24 hours, Gabrielle woke up startled, gasping for air and covered in cold sweat. She went to the bathroom, her hands shaking as she splashed some cold water on her face. Then she ran back to her bedroom and put on some fresh clothing; a white shirt with long sleeves, black jeans and her black mountain boots. After that she grabbed her backpack, storing useful items inside; a change of clothing and a roadmap.

Then she went to the living room, putting on her jacket and placing some other items on her pockets; her trusty Zippo lighter, a pack of cigarettes and her stun gun. She grabbed her cell phone and her keys and left the apartment.

The sun was setting when she got to her car; a black Jeep. She got on it and called her parents while she warmed the engine.

"Hello?" said Josh's soothing voice from the receiver.

"Captain, I had another dream," answered Gabrielle, very quickly. "And this time I actually saw her!"

"You saw who?"

"Alessa! I talked to her…she said she's waiting for me…in Silent Hill."

Josh turned on the phone's speakers and motioned his partner to come closer. "Honey, we did some research and almost every Alessa we found on the internet is dead or lives far, far away."

Gabrielle groaned in frustration. "I made a research too and I found an article about an Alessa who supposedly died on a fire ten years ago, but there was a picture of the girl and I'm absolutely positive that it's her! I'm going to Silent Hill now."

The two man exchanged looks for a minute. "Ok, just be safe; we know you're going anyway even if we tell you not to. We love you," said Ted.

"I love you guys too…you're the best parents a girl could ask for…if everything works out I might bring you another daughter," answered Gabrielle.

"Take care of yourself, honey and call us once you get there," said Josh.

Gabrielle smiled. "Yeah, Captain. Bye!"

Then she hung up and started her engine. _"Hold on, Alessa…I'm on my way!"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of chapter one. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Silent Hill: The Forgotten Road.**

Yeah! Positive Feedback! I love positive feedback.

Thanks to King in Yellow, my beta reader; if you're a KIGO fan you HAVE to read his work.

Oh yeah, disclaimers:

Silent Hill belongs to Konami.

Original characters belong to me.

This is rated MA 'cause it will get gory! It's Silent Hill, after all…oh and 'cause of the femslash too (GirlxGirl; homophobes, beware!) but I can't seem to find the MA rating in the rating slot so I guess I'm gonna have to go with M.

Oh yeah; Orange Blossom Orange Juice Vodka. Yum!

_Fumoir_ is French for smoking lounge…as in a place to smoke freely.

_Italics _Thoughts, dream scenes.

Ok so, here's chapter 2. Read and Review.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2:** Letter - From the Lost Days: A meeting at the Mall.

Gabrielle was tired; she arrived to Brahms that was about a four hours drive away from Silent Hill after spending nearly a whole day behind her car's steering wheel and she was exhausted with a capital 'E'; she decided to stop there first to see if she could get some info about her accident. Now she wanted nothing more than to go to the little motel room she had rented as soon as she got to Brahms but after a quick phone call to her parents she decided to look around a little before she went to sleep.

She checked the Police Department and the Hospital but she got nothing she didn't know already. It wasn't that nobody wanted to help her, but the event that was so important to her was a minor event a decade earlier to them; even the ones who recalled that night couldn't add anything to what her parents told her.

"No answers, no nothing! This place sucks…" she muttered to herself as she walked out of the hospital. "I need a drink."

She walked a block or two and then she saw a sign that read 'Harry's Bar"; the place looked decent enough, at least on the outside, so she decided to go in there.

The redhead walked to the bar. "An Orange Blossom, please," she ordered, looking around the place; it was deserted, there was only other person sitting at the bar.

"Another whisky, please," asked the guy sitting a couple of stools away from Gabrielle; he was not that tall, a little stout, his graying hair showed he was around fifty five years old or something. He was wearing khaki pants, a white shirt, blue tie and a long coat that reminded Gabrielle of those old detective movies Teddy loved to watch.

The bartender gave him a wry smile while pouring Gabrielle's Orange Blossom. "And when are you planning to pay me? Your tab is already two pages long!"

"Aw come on Pete! I'm going to get paid soon and I'll pay you! I got handed a big case yesterday," whined the man, showing Pete some papers he was looking through.

"Sorry D; I'm your friend but unless you pay me I'm not serving you more whisky," said Pete, folding his arms across his chest.

"Please!"

"No."

They went back and forth for a good five minutes until Gabrielle snapped. "Oh for God's sake, I'll buy him the drink, give it to him already!"

"Are you sure, miss?" asked the bartender.

"Yeah! I came here for a drink and a little peace and quiet and you're ruining it! Serve him!" answered Gabrielle. "But don't try and get too friendly, pal; I'm only buying you ONE drink to shut you up," she warned the other guy.

The man took his drink while smiling and scooted closer to her. "Alright miss, I won't try to get 'friendly' with you but I've been taught that if a lady buys you a drink, the least you can do is introduce yourself; my name is Douglas Cartland, I'm a detective and I'm sorry to have caused you discomfort; I'm on a missing person's case that's so crazy I don't know where to start."

"A detective? Really?" Gabrielle snorted in surprise. "Well, I'm in town hoping to find a missing person too. I'll bet mine is as wacky as yours, maybe more, and I'm not getting paid."

"And who might you be looking for? A lost boyfriend? A parent to kick some sense into?" asked Douglas.

Gabrielle sighed. "I'm looking for a girl…who might be dead…and the only two things I know about her is that she's in Silent Hill and her name is Alessa," she answered, rubbing her gloved burned hand; she wore a glove on it when she went outside because her skin was delicate and people tended to freak out a little when they saw her hand.

"Funny; one of the girls I'm looking for is called Alessa…Alessa Gillespie and she comes from Silent Hill too," chuckled Douglas. "Apparently she disappeared ten years ago, and the other girl ran away from home at the same time; I have a lead on the Alessa girl but I don't have much hope on finding the other one."

"_Alessa Gillespie?Awkward…" _"And why is that?"

"It says here that she was badly injured; she burned her right hand on a fire and ran away afterwards."

Gabrielle chuckled. "Name her Gabrielle, give her red hair and you'll get…me."

Douglas stared at her, amazed. "That girl's name is Gabrielle."

The redhead dropped her glass, gasping in shock. "What?" she asked. Then she laughed nervously. "You're joking, right?"

"No, I'm not joking! You can look if you want," answered the old detective, giving her the file he was holding.

Gabrielle took it and she found herself face to face with the picture of a girl that looked so much like her that it could only be herself. She stared at it, shocked; that was her face, her hair, her body type, the girl in the picture was her, she was sure! And that blue dress she was wearing…

"_That's the same dress Alessa was wearing in my dream!"_

_  
_"This picture…when and where was it taken?" she asked, trembling slightly.

"That's an old school picture of the girl; Gabrielle Wolf is her name, she was seventeen when she went missing," answered Douglas.

Gabrielle gasped, removing the glove from her right hand and holding it out so Douglas could see it clearly. "I think you might have your lead on Gabrielle's whereabouts."

"Your hand…"

"Yeah, don't point the obvious, please; my name is Gabrielle Morris; I was found by my foster parents when I was seventeen wandering on a highway, injured and with no memories of what had happened to me. Talk about destined meetings," she said, placing the glove back on her hand. "Can you tell me something about that other girl you're looking for? The one called Alessa? I read a newspaper article from ten years ago and it said that an Alessa Gillespie, from Silent Hill, died in a fire."

Douglas handed her another picture. "I read that too, but my client claims Miss Gillespie is not dead; says that she took the alias 'Heather Mason' to hide from her 'true destiny'."

The redhead took the picture, a hopeful gleam in her eyes but she was disappointed; the girl in the picture was blond and looked like she was twenty or so. Only her eyes looked familiar; brown, deep, and sad. "This girl doesn't look like my Alessa."

"Well the coincidences had to stop, don't you think? Maybe there's more than just one Alessa in Silent Hill," said Douglas.

"Maybe you're right…" said the saddened young woman.

The old detective finished his drink and stared for a moment at the sad redhead. "Ok, lets do something; why don't you come with me to check on that Heather girl to see if she knows something about your Alessa? I mean with all the coincidences we've had so far there might be a chance of her knowing something."

"And you have to tell me who sent you; for all we know I might be the Gabrielle you're looking for."

"You're right," said Douglas. "Heather lives in Ashfield, a town that's a three hours drive north from here; I think we better get some rest now and go to Ashfield tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, you're right," said Gabrielle, rubbing her eyes. Then she took out a card from her pocket. "Here's my cell phone number; I'm staying at the Paradise Motel; Room 312."

"Good; I live a couple of blocks from there," said the detective, taking the card.

The redheaded young woman smiled at him while paying for their drinks. "Well, it was nice talking to you, Mr. Cartland, see you tomorrow; is eight o' clock a good time to meet?."

"Yes. See you tomorrow, Miss Morris."

------------------------------------------------------------

"So he said he was looking for you?" asked Ted; he decided to call his daughter while waiting for Josh to come back from work.

Gabrielle kicked off her shoes, lying down on her bed. "Not exactly, but he showed me a picture of the 'Gabrielle' he's looking and I'm sure it's me."

"Did you get a copy? Maybe you should send it to us so we can compare it to your other pictures."

The redhead slapped herself in the forehead. "No, I didn't. I'll do it tomorrow."

Ted sighed. "Ok, but don't forget to call us when you find that other girl; we're worried about you. Remember; if you feel like something bad is going to happen or if you stop trusting that Douglas guy or if things don't turn out as you planned…"

"..I'll run home crying like a baby. Don't worry, Dad; I'll be home soon," said Gabrielle.

"Hey! You called me Dad; it's been ages since the last time you did."

"Well it's confusing to call both your parents 'Dad', isn't it? Maybe I should start calling you Mom…or Daddy Bear; you're like a big bear."

"Oh you wouldn't dare, missy! Only your Father calls me Bear."

Gabrielle chuckled. "I have to go to sleep now; tomorrow I'll head to Ashfield and then I'll go to Silent Hill."

"Ok, don't forget to call us. Bye sweetie, we love you," said Ted, hanging up.

The redhead placed the cell phone in the nightstand and went to sleep. She had a restless sleep again; scenes of fire and blood-curling screams haunted her.

She got up, noticing the time on the clock. "Four in the morning…I'm not going back to sleep…"

The redhead took a quick shower, packed her stuff and went down to the motel's front desk.

"Good morning, miss! Isn't a little early for you to be up and around?" asked the nice employee in charge of the front desk.

Gabrielle sighed. "I guess…do you know of a place where I can eat something?"

"Well miss, nothing is open in town this early, but Cybil, at our diner, is a great cook. If you're not in a hurry, it's worth the wait."

"Oh good…then I'll wait," said the redhead, heading to a door in front of the desk that read 'Fumoir'.

She lounged in the Fumoir for an hour and then she went to the motel's diner and ordered a grilled cheese sandwich and an orange juice.

"Hey, you're up early," said Douglas, entering the diner.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep," answered Gabrielle, finishing her meal. "What about you?"

"I'm a morning person," he said, chuckling. "Actually I went to check on my car; it was making a strange noise yesterday and today it won't work so I guess our trip to Ashfield will have to wait."

The redhead gave him a funny look. "How do you think I got here; walking? …I can drive us to Ashfield."

"Are you sure about that? I mean, giving a ride to a complete stranger like me is not the best idea these days."

Gabrielle got up, finishing her orange juice. "Look, I don't trust you, but like it or not you're the only person I've found that has some kind of information that might be related to the person I'm looking for…I have no choice but to stick with you."

"Same here; no offense honey but us meeting seemed so…"

"Fitting?"

"Yeah," the detective smiled. "So are we good to go?"

"As good as we'll ever be, let's go," said Gabrielle, paying for her meal and grabbing her backpack.

----------------------------------

"It started raining…"

Gabrielle shot Douglas an ugly look; two hours driving didn't help her mood either. "Really? I thought it was someone pouring buckets of water on top of my car."

"You don't have to be so harsh; you're awfully quiet and I'm getting bored," said Douglas.

"Shouldn't you be going though your files? Or telling me something about this weird case of yours? You still haven't told me who sent you…"

Douglas sighed. " And I won't, yet; I'll tell you when we find Heather."

"Why can't you tell me now?" asked Gabrielle, eyes focused on the road.

"I don't feel like explaining twice."

The redhead snorted. "You're a lazy bastard, you know?"

"I've been told…." answered the detective, smirking. "Oh, turn left here."

Then a thick fog engulfed everything around the car. Gabrielle hurried to turn on the fog headlights. "Damn, that was sudden…where are we?"

"Yeah, you're right…we're entering Ashfield… haven't been around here in years," said Douglas. "The mall is a couple of blocks away, you should turn right."

Gabrielle did. "This town seems awfully quiet…no people, no cars, nothing…"

"Maybe they're having some kind of big festival we don't know anything about; it happened to me once."

"Well, there has to be someone at the mall that can tell us something…there it is," said the redhead, entering the parking lot of the Central Square Shopping Center.

"This place looks a little abandoned…almost like everyone is gone or something," said Douglas.

"Maybe you're right but the big festival happened yesterday and today everyone is home with a terrible hangover," said Gabrielle, picking up her backpack to get out of the car.

The pair walked to the mall's entrance; it was as deserted as the rest of the town.

"I don't like this place…" whispered Douglas, looking around the deserted mall.

"Neither do I…it's like everything is ok but totally wrong at the same time…" muttered Gabrielle. "Douglas, are you sure we are going to find Heather in here?"

"My report says she hangs around here everyday after school…if we can't find her we could try her house."

The redhead was annoyed. "Why can't we try her house first?!"

"Her father might be there; I don't want any trouble."

"Father?"

"Harry Mason; he claimed that he and his late wife found her lost in the forest and adopted her, but my client says he kidnapped her."

The redhead scratched her head. "So the man kidnapped her but lets her go to school and move around freely?"

"I told you; this case makes no sense."

"Your client makes no sense; why did you take this case?"

"Money; my client might be insane, but she's paying me, big time."

Gabrielle sighed. "Ok, I surrender…we should slip up; you go right, I'll go left. Meet me here in half hour."

"Are you sure about this? What if one of us finds her first?" said the detective, with genuine concern in his voice.

The redhead checked her cell phone for signal "My phone seems to be working; call me if you find something."

"Ok…" he whispered, turning his back on her and walking. "Oh and, Gabrielle…good luck."

-------------------------------------------

The redhead walked thought the deserted hallways of the mall, her boots clapping on the marble-tiled floor. Almost every store she had looked on was closed or empty.

"Where is everybody?" she wondered aloud; Douglas hadn't call her. Then again, it had only been fifteen minutes since they parted.

A sense of uneasiness washed over her and her sight began to go foggy. "What the…?" she muttered, holding her head. Then she saw a sign that read 'Ladies' with a red heel painted on top of it. _"A bathroom! Maybe if I splash some cold water on my face…"_

Gabrielle went into the bathroom, nearly falling flat on her face next to the door; her head ached.

Then she realized she was not alone; there was a woman in the bathroom that was staring at her like she had seen a ghost.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you; I'm just not feeling too well…" the redhead apologized, looking at the other woman; she seemed around the same age as her, blond platinum shoulder length hair, cold grayish-bluish eyes and white skin. She was wearing a black, almost nun-like robe, but there was something odd about her.

She had no eyebrows. Also, she was painting a strange symbol on the mirror with a sticky red substance.

"So you're here too…I hoped that you wouldn't interfere again," the blonde said; her voice had a little British accent.

"What…?" asked Gabrielle, a little dazed; her headache seemed to be getting worse.

Then the blonde took a step towards the redhead, seizing her by her right hand.

Gabrielle screamed in pain and knelt down; her hand felt like it was on fire and her head was pounding.

"Remember me…remember this pain…and get out of our way…" whispered the blonde woman, letting go of Gabrielle's hand.

The redhead slumped on the floor; she felt like a thick, asphyxiating darkness was trying to swallow her. "Why…?" she mumbled before passing out.

"It is God's will," stated the blonde before leaving the bathroom and the unconscious Gabrielle alone.

Gabrielle gave in to the darkness, unable to fight it anymore.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of chapter 2 **

So, what do you think? Read and Review!

Note: The heel painted on top of the Ladies bathroom sign is a Silent Hill 3 reference.

There are many references to the Silent Hill original games in here, a cookie if you get more than two.


	3. Chapter 3

**Silent Hill: The Forgotten Road.**

I'm so sorry! I just went through the worst case of writer's block ever!

Thanks to King in Yellow, my beta reader; if you're a KIGO fan you HAVE to read his work.

And thanks to: Baby.Capri.1990, ALICE IT'S RAINing, Akane Nishimura and Hello Captain. You rock, guys!

Oh yeah…the important but boring stuff:

Silent Hill belongs to Konami, not me. If it belonged to me do you really think I would be writing fanfics about it? The answer is; no, I would be spending my millions on some tropical island.

Original Characters belong to me, so hands off!

Again, this is going to get gory, there's bad language on it and…oh yeah, the femslash, so I rated it MA but again I can't seem to find the MA rating in the rating slot so I'll have to go with M.

'_Italics' thoughts_

_--_

**Chapter 3: **Letter – From the Lost Days: Brown sad eyes.

The redhead felt like she was floating on a dark, endless space, where she could only hear the beating of her own heart.

'_Am I dead?'_ she thought. Then she saw a bright spot of light, just ahead of her, and a soft voice calling her.

'_Wake up'_

Gabrielle tried to pull herself closer to the light, but her body wouldn't respond. Then she realized she couldn't feel her body. _'And if I'm dying I shouldn't go to the light, should I?'_

But the voice calling her seemed to be getting louder and the light she saw, brighter. _'Wake up!'_

"Wake up!"

The redhead opened her eyes, closing them instantly; she was lying on top of something hard and uncomfortable that she registered as her backpack.

"Hey, easy there," said a voice next to her, the same soothing voice that was calling out to her before. "You scared me for a second."

Gabrielle sat up, rubbing her sore eyes. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that," she said, looking at the person who was talking to her; it was a girl, about twenty years old or so, with short blond hair and brown eyes. She was wearing an orange, sleeveless turtleneck, a white vest and an olive green miniskirt. _'You look familiar.'_

"So what are you doing here? I don't think a bathroom is the best place to take a nap."

"I wasn't planning on taking a nap here, sweetie; I kinda passed out," groaned Gabrielle. "By the way; the name is Gabrielle, Gabrielle Morris, nice to meet you."

The blond girl looked at her, as if she was studying the redhead. "I'm Heather Mason, nice to meet you too."

"Heather…" the name escaped Gabrielle's lips without her noticing.

"What is it?"

"What?"

"You just said my name," said the blond girl

"Really? I probably took a whack when I fell," said the redhead, rubbing the back of her head. "It's a nice name, though."

Heather laughed. "You must have a concussion. Do you have a cell phone?"

"Yeah, why?"

"There's this weird guy following me; he says he's a detective but…I don't trust him, I don't trust him at all…I'd like to call my dad, please," said the blond girl.

Gabrielle fumbled for a second, and then she gave her cell phone to Heather.

"Great! There's no signal in here!"

"Funny, it seemed ok when I got here," said the redhead, taking back her cell phone and putting it inside her pocket again. "So, did the guy following you tell you his name?"

"Yeah, he said his name was Douglas…Douglas something….why?"

"Oh, so he's ok…he came with me," explained Gabrielle. "I'm looking….hey, you look pale, are you ok?"

Heather backed away from her. "I knew it! You're working with him!"

"Working with whom? Douglas? Oh no, no, you got it wrong, I'm looking for-"

"You can save your words, I'm not listening to you," said the upset blond, hoisting herself up the back window of the bathroom; the mall's first floor was built almost underground, so, if seen from outside, the little window stood just a few inches above ground level. "Don't follow me or I'll call the police!"

"But- is not- Heather, wait!" stammered the redhead, reaching out for Heather through the window only to get her still tender right hand stepped on. "Ouch! Son of a…!"

Nursing her right hand, the redhead crawled out the bathroom's back window; she ended up in an alley that was blocked both ways. "Where has she gone?"

Then she spotted a door a few feet from her. "She must have gone through here."

Gabrielle rushed into the door in an attempt to find the blond girl, something inside her screamed for her to find the girl.

She clutched her tender hand, knowing it would be bruised. However, her thoughts made the pain go away.

'_She looked so familiar…' _Gabrielle stated inwardly. _"Then again; everyone thinks someone looks familiar."_

Her thoughts stopped. "That did not make sense… I must really have a concussion," she sighed.

Then she heard a loud bang echoing through the mall. Her heart skipped a beat.

Another bang. "Shit!"

She ran through the hallway, searching frantically for the source of the noise. _'Damn it! Maybe Douglas found her again and he decided not to be so friendly…or maybe that weird woman…oh God, Heather please be alright!'_

As she ran, she heard several more bangs. They guided her to a small clothing shop.

Heather was standing near the entrance, clutching a gun to her chest and staring to something on the floor.

Gabrielle let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Heather? Are you ok? I heard shots and…" she started, but she fell silent once she saw what Heather was looking at; it was a body, but it didn't look even close to human because the head was horribly misshaped, the face was flat, a mass of tissue where the eyes and nose should have been and its mouth looked as if someone had put a leather bag over the thing's face and cut a hole for it to feed, its arms were long and swollen, looking like baseball bats and the skin looked like it was burned. On top of that, it was impossibly tall, looking one or two feet taller than both women. There was another body behind it; that looked like a woman's corpse, but it was terribly disfigured.

The redhead felt her stomach turn. "What the hell is that?!"

"I don't know…it was eating away that girl's body when I got here…and it was going to eat me too," answered the blond girl, shaking.

"Let's go find Douglas," said Gabrielle, unconsciously holding her hand out for Heather to take it. "We have to get some help."

"I'm not going anywhere with you two; I'll find my own way out!"

The redhead sighed. "That thing nearly killed you; do you really want to find out if there's more of them roaming around here?" she said, pointing at the fallen creature.

Heather looked away, still clutching her newfound weapon. "At least I have a gun; you're the one who should be worried about another monster."

Then they heard a loud crash that made them both jump; a bizarre creature had just jumped through the window and was snarling at them.

The blond girl aimed at it. "Oh my God, what the heck is wrong with it?!"

The animal looked like a dog that had just been skinned, burnt, chopped to pieces and then put back together, wrapped in dirty bandages. It opened its unnatural jaw and let out a loud howl before charging at Heather.

Acting out of instinct, Gabrielle pushed the blond out of the way. It sank its teeth in the redhead's left leg, making her lose her balance and fall down.

"Fuck! Heather, shoot it! Shoot it now!" shouted the redhead, visibly in pain, while kicking the dog's head.

Heather aimed again and shot once, hitting the dog's upper back. It whined, loosening its grip on the older girl's leg slightly. The blond pressed the trigger again…

…and nothing happened. "Crap! I'm out of ammo!"

The redhead kicked the dog in the muzzle with all the strength she had left. "Do something!"

Heather did the only thing she could think of; she hurled the empty gun at the disgusting creature, hitting it on the head. It let go of the redhead's girl with a loud yelp, tumbling down, but before it could get back up the blond girl stepped hard on its neck.

The creature yelped, falling to the ground with its neck broken. Gabrielle backed away from it, resting her back against the nearest wall.

"How bad is it?" asked the blond, kneeling besides the redhead.

"It hurts like hell, but I think the bone isn't broken," said the auburn haired girl, gripping her leg; her shoes, her left sock and her left trouser leg were a bloody mess.

"Can you walk?"

"If I try to put weight on it right now I might make it worse…Damn it!"

Heather got up, walking to the store's back door and trying it; the lock was open.

Gabrielle suddenly panicked. "Hey, wait! Where are you going?"

"There's a pharmacy near here; I'll try to make it there and find some help," said the blond, leaning on the doorframe.

"What if you don't find anyone?"

Heather made an annoyed sound. "Just stay here, I'll be right back."

Gabrielle watched as the blond girl left the store and she gripped her wounded leg tighter. She leaned back and closed her eyes; she felt a little drowsy.

"This place makes no sense! …I'm so tired… but Heather will come back…I know…right, Alessa?"

A dark figure standing in the corner, unseen by the redhead, nodded. "Yes, Gabrielle."

--SHSHSHSHSH--

"Aha!" said Heather, taking the little first aid kit from the cardboard box inside the Employee's break room; a couple of those dammed disfigured dogs were roaming too close to the pharmacy's door, so she decided to stick to the back hallways of the mall that seemed to be safer. The only door she could open turned to be a little break room for the mall's employees. Looking through the sealed boxes in the back she found the first aid kit and a bottle of water.

"I better go back to Gabrielle now," said the blond, thinking out loud. "It was my fault that she got bitten by that thing…what was that thing anyway?"

Still musing to herself, Heather got out of the room, heading back to the clothing shop. She stopped; she felt like there was someone watching her.

The short haired blond girl turned around; there was a woman standing at the end of the hallway, with long blond platinum blond hair and wearing a black robe. She was staring at Heather with an expression of longing, although it was hard to see it because she had no eyebrows.

Heather looked at her, curious. The woman started to leave.

"Hey, wait!" pleaded the short haired girl, walking towards the strange woman. "What's going on? Where is everybody? ...those weird monsters."

"They've come to witness the Beginning," stated the woman. "The rebirth of Paradise, despoiled by mankind."

Heather's confusion grew by the minute. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't you know? Your power is needed."

The woman's expression was ambiguous; Heather couldn't say if she was smiling or smirking at her. "How should I know?"

The woman held her arms up, as in prayer. "I am Claudia."

"So what?" said Heather, mocking the gesture of grandeur Claudia made while introducing herself.

Claudia sighed. "Remember me and your true self as well. Also that which you must become; the one who will lead us to Paradise with blood-stained hands…"

'_Oooookaaaaay, someone needs to pay a visit to the kind men in white,'_ thought Heather. "Claudia, right? Did you do all this?"

Claudia looked away for a second. "It was the hand of God."

Then Heather heard a horrible, screeching sound and knelt down in pain; her head pounded as if she had the worst hangover ever.

The blond platinum woman mumbled something Heather couldn't hear and left the short haired girl alone in the hallway.

"Wait!" cried Heather, but as Claudia disappeared the pain subsided.

The short haired blond girl got up, still clutching the first aid kit in her hands. "I don't get it," she mumbled helplessly. "What does she want me to remember?"

'_Maybe Gabrielle knows…maybe I can trust her.'_

--SHSHSHSHSHSH--

Back in the boutique, Gabrielle was fighting to keep her eyes open. _'Maybe it would be better for me to sleep a little…but what if another thing enters? If I'm going to die at least I want to be aware of it!'_

The sound of the door opening attracted her attention. "Heather? Is that you?"

"Who were you expecting? The Boogie Man?" asked the blond girl, kneeling next to the redhead.

"I wouldn't be surprised if I see him around here," answered Gabrielle, hissing in pain as the blond began treating her wounds.

Heather dampened a bandage with the content of the bottle inside the first aid kit and went to dab the redhead's wounds, but Gabrielle stopped her.

"What's that?"

"I don't know, I guess its alcohol," answered the blond, showing her the bottle.

"I'm allergic to chrome; I have to be careful of what people put on me," said the redhead, taking the bottle and reading the label; it read just 'Health Drink' with a big red cross stamped beneath the letters. Gabrielle dropped a little of the liquid in the ground; it was colorless and odorless.

"Can I treat you already? I'd like to get out of here fast," said Heather, sounding annoyed.

Gabrielle nodded. Heather dabbed the biggest bite mark with the wet cloth.

The redhead gasped. "Does it hurt?" asked the blond, suddenly feeling worried.

"No, it feels cold," answered the redhead, shaking her head. "Hey, look!"

The wound was gone; no scar, no nothing, like it never happened.

"Well, would you look at that? This place gets weirder by the minute," said the blond, dabbing Gabrielle's other bite marks; they disappeared just like the first one.

Gabrielle stood up, giving a few experimental steps. "It feels like new…" she said, but then she felt dizzy and stumbled.

Heather wrapped an arm around the redhead, keeping her from falling to the ground. "Easy there…magical stuff or not, you bled a lot, so you shouldn't be running around 'till you've had enough rest. Here, drink."

The redhead took the bottle and drank a quarter of its content in two gulps. "And a nice shower and maybe a good meal…" Gabrielle wrapped her arms around the small blond girl. "Thank you, 'Lessa."

Heather stiffened. "What did you called me?"

"What? I just said 'Thank you, Heather'," answered the redhead, looking surprised.

"No, you didn't; I heard you calling me 'Lessa'."

"What? Bu-but I said 'Heather'!"

The blond groaned, holding her head. "Oh forget it; you're worse than that dammed Claudia woman I saw earlier," she said, taking the water bottle and drinking a little too. Then she closed it and put it inside the other girl's backpack. "I hope you don't mind carrying this."

"I don't," the redhead tilted her head to the side. "Who's Claudia?"

"Some crazy blond woman I found earlier in the hallway; she kept going on about 'Paradise' and 'my powers'. I would have followed her, but I needed to get back here and I got this crazy ass headache seemingly out of nowhere."

"Was she wearing a black robe?"

Now Heather looked puzzled. "Yeah, why?" she asked while picking up the handgun she had used to fight the dog, tucking it in her skirt's waistband; it was empty, but it might be useful later.

"I met her before you…in the bathroom where you found me; she said something about remembering her," Gabrielle scratched her head, trying to remember. "I don't know who the hell she is, but when she touched my hand I felt like it was burning again…"

"Let's just get the hell out of here," Heather draped the redhead's arm around her shoulders to help her walk and dragged her outside.

Gabrielle let herself be dragged. "Ok, now where to?"

"I don't know; almost every single door in this hellhole is closed tightly and I don't want to go back to the main door; that creepy man can be around there and I don't really want to talk to him again," said Heather, trying on another shop's door; the lock was broken, so there was no way to open that door.

"I already told you; Douglas is harmless!"

"Even if he didn't hurt you…I don't know, I'm so confused! I just don't trust him, don't you understand?" the blond was annoyed about the redhead's insistence.

Gabrielle threw her hands up in defeat. "Look, let's just concentrate on getting the hell out of here; having my leg almost chewed off once is more than enough for me."

"Yeah, I second that," said Heather, with a sigh. "Let's go through this door; there's an elevator we can use to reach the upper levels of the mall and find an exit."

"Why don't we just use that big, red door with the word 'Exit' written on top of it?" asked the redhead, pointing at the door.

"Already tried," said the blond girl, glaring at her. "It's locked."

"Then there's a possibility that we're trapped here."

Heather groaned, again, wrapping an arm around the redhead's waist so she could carry her easily. "Just shut up and let's move."

The older girl sighed. "I shouldn't have left home today."

Both girls stepped through the grey door Heather had pointed earlier. Behind it was a deserted hallway and, at the end of it, an elevator. Once they got in, the door closed abruptly and the elevator began moving.

"Seems like someone called it…" mumbled the blonde.

"Yeah…maybe there's someone left in this hell hole; what's beneath this level?" asked the redhead.

"An underground parking lot."

They stood still as the elevator went down, a sense of dread enveloping their minds as they wondered when it was going to stop.

The redhead shuddered. "I don't know why…but somehow I don't want these doors to open…"

Finally, the elevator stopped, opening its doors with a soft 'cling'. Everything was dark, the dim light of the elevator just letting them see a few inches of the floor outside.

"It's dark in here."

"No shit, Sherlock," said Heather. "That's weird; the lights upstairs are working…and these doors…I don't remember them."

The outer doors of the elevator were a pair of worn out steel grates, instead of the regular outer doors Heather remembered. "Ok…first we need some light."

"I can take care of that," said Gabrielle, looking through her bag and digging out her flashlight. "I never leave home without it."

"Good to know…let's go."

They walked a long, dingy hallway; everything looked deteriorated, dirty and old.

"Damn, the cleaning crew of this mall sucks; it smells like something that has been dead for a week!" said Gabrielle, covering her nose.

"Yeah…" mumbled Heather, breathing through her mouth.

"Hey, did you find anymore weapons? Or ammo?"

"No…I guess this gun was dropped there and I was lucky enough to find it."

"And we've been lucky so far; we haven't found any more monsters," the redhead sighed. "I'm feeling better; I can walk by myself."

"You sure?" the blond released the redhead, still unsure.

The older girl held onto the dingy wall, giving a few steps. "Yeah, I'm good."

Suddenly, they heard steps; a little girl with long blond hair ran past them. She tumbled and fell, dropping something.

Gabrielle knelt down next to her, helping the girl up. "Hey, are you ok?" she asked, looking at the child's face; she had the biggest and prettiest pair of grey eyes the redhead had ever seen.

Heather stood next to the redhead, looking at the little girl curiously. "What's your name? What are you doing here?"

The child squeaked something and ran away from them as fast as she could.

Gabrielle jumped to her feet, a sudden burst of adrenalin running through her system. "Heather, we have to follow her!"

"Yes…hey, look what she dropped," Heather picked the item from the floor and handed it to the redhead; it was a faceless doll with red hair and a blue dress.

"Creepy toy…" whispered Gabrielle, holding the doll.

"I agree…come on! She went this way!" said the blond, pointing to a nearby door.

Just as they went through the door, they heard a loud scream coming from afar.

Gabrielle started running. "It's her! She must have run into one of those monsters! Hurry up!"

"Gabrielle, wait!" shouted Heather as the redhead made a sharp turn around a corner. When she made it there, Gabrielle was nowhere to be seen.

"Gabrielle?! Where are you?!" the blond stomped her foot on the ground. "Great."

--SHSHSHSHSHSH--

The redhead stepped on something and slipped, falling ungracefully on her butt. "Ow! Heather, be careful; it's slippery in here!" she cried, looking behind her; there was nobody.

"Heather?" Gabrielle stood up carefully. "Ha ha , pretty funny, you can come out now, Heather."

No answer.

"Crap…" she mumbled, picking up the flashlight and turning it back on; her hands, pants and the flashlight were drenched on a reddish goo, but the doll was miraculously clean.

The redhead looked around; that red stuff was everywhere, and had a slight metallic smell. "What the hell happened here?"

Then she heard someone sobbing. It came from a door right in front of her.

Gulping, she opened the door.

The room was just like the hallway, covered in that red substance whose identity she didn't want to guess. The blond child she had seen earlier was crying, huddled against the back corner of the room.

"Hey, it's ok; I'm not gonna hurt you," said Gabrielle, kneeling in front of the girl and handing her the doll. "You dropped your doll back there."

The girl looked at her with teary eyes, snatching her doll and holding it close to herself. "Thank you," she mumbled.

"Now that's better," the redhead smiled. "What's your name?"

"Dee," the girl sniffled.

"Ok Dee, I'm Gabby. Can you tell me where your parents are? I can help you find them."

"Mama's gone, and Father is mad at me."

"Is that why you ran? Don't worry, I'll talk to your dad; I bet he's not mad at you anymore," Gabrielle tried to hold the child's hand, but she backed away, holding her doll tightly.

"You've been a bad girl," she mumbled, petting her doll's hair. "She's coming to punish you."

"Huh? Who's 'She'?"

"I guess she's talking about me," said a woman's deep voice from behind the redhead; the voice had a slight, but already familiar, British accent.

The redhead felt her blood run cold as she turned around to face the source of the voice. "It's you…"

--

**End of chapter 3.**

Note: I'm trying to stick as much as I can to the original game plot; as you might have noticed, I'm mixing SH1 and SH3 (they're my favorites) and I might throw in a little of SH 2. I hope to please all the SH fans. And if you're not a regular fan of the series or if you're just here for the femslash I have just one thing to say to you: Welcome to Silent Hill.

R&R! I wanna hear you!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! New chapter!

No, Silent Hill is not mine. It belongs to Konami, who really should do a remake of SH 1 with better graphics and better voice actors instead of wasting their time with stuff like SH: Origins…it has a good gameplay and stuff…but is not scary enough…you know what bothers me the most? Alessa…they changed her! Blasphemy! Sacrilege!

Ok, ok, I feel better now, on with the disclaimers: Original Characters are mine and mine alone. You should know by now what's on this story. I'll repeat it again just in case: Gore, Language and Femslash (No 'flaming lesbo' jokes, please.) so if you don't like these kinds of things or you're just too young to read them click the "Go Back" button now. Please and thank you.

Thanks to King in Yellow, master of Kigo, and my beta reader. Gyromancy tells you to go read his fanfics. (SH 1 reference)

Oh and don't forget to read the note beneath "End of Chapter" ok? Good.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 4**: Tears of…

"I see you didn't listen to my advice and stayed…I thought you were smarter, Gabrielle," said the platinum blond woman, folding her arms across her chest.

"You're Claudia, right?" The redhead stood up, looking at the other woman apprehensively. "What's happening here? Where's Heather?"

"She got lost in her own nightmare. Her true self is awakening and her powers are beyond mine," Claudia sighed. "But do not worry, you shall meet her again; after all…she must see you die."

Gabrielle frowned. "What the hell?! Why?"

"To nourish The God growing inside of her with hatred…you should know that already."

Then the redhead felt a small arm wrapping itself around her waist. Looking down, she saw little Dee was hiding behind her and glaring at the other woman. "You said you wouldn't hurt them anymore, you said you just wanted to scare them, you're a liar!" cried the little girl, shaking.

"Dee, do you know this woman?" Gabrielle wrapped an arm protectively around the girl's shoulder.

Dee looked at the redhead with tear-stained eyes. "She's a liar; she promised she wasn't going to kill you."

Claudia stared at them and let out a low chuckle. "You're still here? I already explained you; she's a sacrifice that must be made. Go away, you little brat, don't bother me anymore," she said, talking to the child.

The platinum blond woman's words made Gabrielle angry. "Hey, don't talk to her like that! She's just a kid!"

"Oh, protective as usual I see; you haven't changed," Claudia smiled weakly. "Don't you know who she is? You've met her before."

"_What? But I'm sure I've never seen this little girl before…" _thought the red haired woman. _"And she can't be older than ten or twelve…is she connected to my past?"_

Dee released her grip around the redhead's waist and ran to the door. "I'm telling 'Lessa!" she cried and left, slamming the door hard.

"…`Lessa? As in 'Alessa'?" asked Gabrielle a slight hint of hope in her voice. "Look, Claudia, I'm not having a good day here; I'm tired, hungry and soaked in something I really hope is Kool Aid gone bad. So if you would please just answer my question I would leave as you asked me to."

"Oh, but I don't want you to leave now," the robe-clad woman said, a small smile creeping its way to her face. "I realize now that your presence here is needed; the sight of your broken, lifeless body will be the last blow to her sanity, filling her with all the hatred she needs to bring forth Paradise!"

The redhead froze. "You're insane…"

Claudia balled her fist, her nails digging into her own flesh. "And you became a non-believer! You betrayed everything we stood for; the path of Xuchilbara and Lobsel Vith!"

Although she couldn't recall when, Gabrielle was sure she had heard those names before. "Xuchilbara…and Lobsel--?"

But her words were cut short as the platinum blond woman slammed her hard against the wall. "Don't you dare to repeat those names!" she snarled, closing her hands around the redhead's neck. "I should kill you…you're just a traitor anyway…"

Gabrielle's vision blurred as she realized Claudia was slowly lifting her up, choking her. The redhead tried to use the wall behind her as leverage, but her legs were shaking too badly so she just held onto the blond woman hands, trying to pry them off her neck. "Just…who the hell…are you?!"

Claudia's face softened, going from anger to mild shock. She loosened her grip on Gabrielle's neck, letting her fall to her knees.

The redhead coughed, rubbing her sore neck. The platinum blond woman turned her back on Gabrielle and whispered. "Mark my words; the next time we meet…you shall die."

Gabrielle watched as Claudia left the room, closing the door behind her. Then she got up, looking for her flashlight. "Crazy…crazy blond bitch!" she muttered, her legs failing, forcing her to kneel down again. "I have to…get out…find Heather."

Grabbing the flashlight with shaky hands, the redhead forced herself up, walking to the door and pushing it open. Steadying herself, she began calling out. "Heather! Where are you?!"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Heather walked the halls of the deserted mall, a feeling of loneliness twisting her insides into knots. "Well…at least the blood is gone."

After Gabrielle's disappearance, the mall had gradually gone back to normal, almost making the blond girl believe it all had been a dream. "But it can't be just a dream…Gabrielle…why do I feel like I know her? Like I've known her for a long time?"

A sudden noise took her out of her thoughts; it sounded like someone or something hitting…no, not hitting, _punching_ random piano notes. The blond young woman followed the sound.

It took her to a closed room. Gulping, she opened the door slowly, reading herself for what she might find inside.

It was a plain looking room, with a grand piano inside and a big mirror. "Hello? Is there anybody in here?" said the blond girl, entering the room cautiously. She stared at the mirror and quickly looked away. She didn't like mirrors; she felt as if an impostor was staring at her from the other side.

"_Someone was here, I know it! I mean, there's no way the piano was making those sounds by itself"_ she thought while sitting on the piano bench and gently touching the yellowed keys.

"She tried to teach me, you know? But I could never play like she did."

Heather spun around, looking frantically for the source of the voice. "Where are you?!"

"Here."

The blond stared at the mirror and nearly fell over; where her reflection should be there was a dark haired girl, around fifteen years old, wearing a blue dress that looked like a school uniform.

Heather stood up, the girl in the mirror copying her movements like a normal reflection would do. "Is this some kind of joke? Who are you?"

"I'm sorry, but it isn't…I need you back with me. Claudia has gone mad, and only I can stop her but to do that I need to be complete once again."

"I hope you're not offended by the fact that I think that everything you're saying is just a load of BS," said the blond, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "And you still haven't told me who you are."

This time, the girl in the mirror didn't copy Heather's moves. "You mean you don't…? Oh, silly me," the girl chuckled a little. "I kept most of the memories with me when I made you; didn't want you to suffer..."

"Made me? What the hell are you talking about?"

"My name is Alessa and yes, I made you, Heather, or should I call you 'Cheryl`? That's the name they gave you, right?"

"What? How do you know that name?" the blond was starting to get mad._ "That was my name until Daddy and I had to go hiding because of that guy…"_

Alessa sighed. "I know everything about you; I created you to escape from my own pain, to prevent the Order from getting my powers. I thought that by splitting myself in half my powers would weaken, but that didn't happen…I guess that I just wanted to reach her…"

"Reach who?"

The dark haired girl looked away. "Like you don't know who I'm talking about…she likes to call me 'Lessa'."

Realization struck Heather. "Gabrielle…"

"Exactly," whispered Alessa, looking at the blond girl straight to the eye. "Now, listen to me; we can't get away from this, as much as we want, so we're gonna have to work together. The strange things that are happening in this mall are because of Claudia, one of the High Priestess of the Order..."

"I never said I believed you!" shouted Heather, cutting off the other girl's words. "I'm not you! I'm not part of you! I'm me!"

"You have to believe me, Heather, because what I'm saying is the truth; you and I are one and the same, you are me, the way I was supposed to be."

"You're lying! This is just an elaborate lie. Who do you work for? Why are you doing this? Tell me!"

Alessa lost her patience. "You think I'm lying? Tell me something, Heather; what's your first memory?"

Heather stood quietly for a moment, searching her memories. _"I was alone…in a foggy place…wearing a thin, red sweater that was too big for me, the sleeves covered my hands…and then I saw a light…and a man…Daddy!"_

"Your first memory is when Harry and his wife found you, right? Lisa wrapped her sweater around you and told you to run because the men from the Order were catching up to you, so she distracted them as you ran. Somehow you got to the highway, where this nice couple found you…thanks to the bright red sweater."

Tears began rolling down the blond girl's cheeks. "It can't be…"

"And yet, it is…" the dark haired girl was crying too. "I'm sorry. Everything will be clear once you come to Silent Hill."

Heather got closer to the mirror, standing face to face with Alessa. "Will I…will I stop being me?"

"Don't be scared, you were never someone else. You just forgot," said Alessa, pausing for a moment. Then she reached through the glass and cleaned Heather's tears, cupping her face gently. "Everything is going to be ok; I'll help you get out of this cursed place. As soon as you're out, come to Silent Hill…"

They stared at each other for a moment, and then the blond girl smiled. "Don't worry, I'll tell her."

The girl in the mirror smiled as well, and in a bright flash of white she was gone. Heather found herself standing in front of a broken mirror, her hand cupping her own face and wet with her own tears.

She heard someone calling out her name just outside the door. "Heather! Where are you?!"

She ran for the door, almost hitting Gabrielle's face when she opened it.

"There you are! I was starting to think I'd never find you," said the redhead, breathing heavily; her clothes were a stained, crumpled mess and she looked tired.

Heather smiled happily and wrapped her arms around Gabrielle's waist, hugging her tightly.

Gabrielle stared at her, dumbfounded. "Did I miss something?"

"I have a message for you," said the blond, tucking a wild lock of red hair behind the taller woman's ear. "She misses you, a lot, and she's waiting for us, in Silent Hill."

The redhead looked even more confused. "Did you…?"

"Yes, I saw her, I saw Alessa. She's here, but she's not here. It's complicated," Heather sighed. "But everything will be ok, once we get out of here."

"Ok…then let's get the hell away from here before that psycho Claudia finds us; I had a chat with her a moment ago and it wasn't nice."

"Did she do anything to you? What about the little girl?" asked Heather, concern clear in her brown eyes.

"Well, she tried to choke me, and warned me that the next time she sees me, I'm dead meat. I don't know where the kid is, but Claudia seems to know her," Gabrielle looked around. "Wanna stay and find out?"

"No…let's go," said the blond girl, holding onto the redhead's hand. They started walking towards the elevator and as they walked the ground began changing again; sometimes looked like a mass of blood clots and the next moment it looked normal.

Heather looked terrified. "Claudia must be catching up to us again; this is her doing, run!"

They ran wildly to the end of the corridor, where an elevator was. As if on cue, it opened.

"Come on! In the elevator, now!" shouted the blond girl, just as something bumped her shoulder; it was a tentacle-like appendage, with a disgusting dark substance dripping from it. "Something is chasing us!"

"Are you crazy?!"

"Everything is going to be ok!" said Heather as she ran faster. "Don't look back!". Just when they made it inside the elevator, the doors closed, leaving the foul beast outside.

Both young women collapsed as the elevator began to go up, and before she lost her consciousness, Gabrielle thought she heard a siren going off.

----------------------------------------------------------------

They woke up in the main entrance hall of the mall, sprawled near the fountain. Heather was the first to wake up. "What? The shopping mall is just like before." She looked around, scanning her surrounding for possible threats. "Are we back…?"

"Ow, my back!" groaned Gabrielle, getting up just beside the blond girl.

Heather giggled. "You ok?"

"Yeah, but I have to stop fainting with my backpack on. God, it hurts!"

"Stop complaining, it could be worse," said the blond girl, offering her hand to the taller woman. "Let's find the exit…and a working phone; I'd like to call my dad."

They walked to the main entrance, holding hands while they walked. Heather leaned a little on Gabrielle; somehow, the presence of the redhead calmed her. _"I forgot how good it felt to walk beside her…wait, what am I thinking? Have I done this before?"_

A voice took her out of her thoughts. "Heather!" Douglas called out, walking toward them. "And Gabrielle? When did you two meet?"

Heather stared at him. "You…you're in this too, right? With that Claudia."

"Claudia? Yes, she asked me to find you two, but that's it."

"She asked you to find us both? Why?" asked Gabrielle, rubbing her forehead.

Douglas sighed. "I don't know, didn't ask."

The redhead chuckled. "Thought it was part of your job, you know, being a detective and all."

"Look, she just gave me some info, a load of cash and asked me not to ask her any questions. I needed the money…and frankly that woman scares me, what was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know…" started Gabrielle, but suddenly something started vibrating on her pocket. She dug out her cell phone and answered it. "Hello? …Teddy?! I'm so happy to hear you! …no, I'm ok; the reception in this place sucks! …Yeah, I'll call you later, ok? Love ya."

Heather felt a really, really small pang of jealousy. "Who's Teddy?"

"My dad."

"Oh…ok…can I call my dad now?"

The redhead handed her the phone and Heather dialed.

Gabrielle looked at Douglas. "So, you really don't know anything that might help us?"

"If I knew anything, I'd tell you…after all that happened. What was that? Those monsters…" said Douglas, toying with his hat.

"You saw them too? I was starting to think Heather and I were crazy."

"Yeah…one of them looked like a skinned dog! I had to shoot it six time for it to stay down! I really though I was going to die…"

"Damn!" shouted Heather, startling both Douglas and Gabrielle.

"What is it?" asked a worried Gabrielle.

"Dad is not answering the phone…"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

End of chapter.

And that's all for now! I'm sorry, my life's been a mess lately so I haven't had the time to even think about this fic. Short chapter, I'm sorry for that too; I was trying to stick as much as I could to the original story, but then I said "What the hell? I'll try something different!"

Hope you all like it. Remember; R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

**Silent Hill: The Forgotten Road.**

Ok, I finally got this done! I swear I'll try to write the next chapter faster ok? But I'd like you to know that writing SH fics is not easy. Nope, not at all!

As always I'll remind you that Silent Hill is not mine, it belongs to Konami. There's femslash and death/angst/gore here, so if you don't like those things, stop reading this and go read "Twilight" or something like that.

Thanks to King in Yellow, my beta. He rocks!

_Previously, on SH: The Forgotten Road:_

_Heather and Gabrielle had one hell of a trip in the mall. After finally getting rid of Claudia's hounds (figuratively and literally) they found Douglas in the mall's lobby__. Heather tries to call her dad, but he doesn't pick up the phone. What could have happened to him?_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

**Chapter 5**: Sliced.

"Maybe he's in the bathroom, or went out for a little bit. I'm sure he's ok," said the redhead.

"I have a bad feeling about this…I have to get home!" Heather ran to the subway entrance.

Gabrielle stopped her. "Heather, calm down; you trust me, right?"

Their eyes met, Heather held her breath as a feeling of _deja-vu_ washed over her.

"_You trust me, right 'Lessa?"_

_In the confessionary booth, just an hour before service, their bodies snuggled together. The mischievous redhead was sitting on her lap, planting soft kisses on her neck, warm fingers sneaking around the hem of her skirt._

"_Yes…" she breathed out. "I trust you." _

"Heather, you ok? Are you listening to me?"

The blond blinked twice. "Yeah, sorry…I just wanna go home, I'm worried about my father."

"Then I'll take you there, don't worry," the redhead patted the girl's shoulder gently. "So, where are we headed?"

"Daisy Villa Apartments, Room 302."

-------------------------------------------------------

They walked to the car. Gabrielle opened the door for Heather to climb in.

"Are you sure you can drive? No offense, but you look like hell," said the blond, taking the redhead's backpack and placing it in the back seat.

The taller woman smiled, rubbing her eyes. "I know," she yawned, "and I really don't feel so good."

"I can drive, if you girls want," offered Douglas. "I think you two should rest a bit."

"I don't know…" Heather trailed off; she didn't trust Douglas, not at all.

Gabrielle gave him her car keys. "One thing; I told my parents your name and exact description, so if anything happens to me they'll come and get you."

The detective chuckled. "Should I be scared?"

"Of course you should; Ted is a personal trainer and Josh was in the Navy," said the redhead as she got in the back seat of her car.

The blond girl climbed behind the redhead and sat beside her. "Are you sure we should trust him?"

"Hey, I'm not deaf," said Douglas, sounding hurt.

Gabrielle rubbed her forehead. "Heather, give the guy a break…"

"Look, Miss, I really don't know what the hell is happening; I just took the job because I need the money. I have no intentions of hurting either one of you," said the detective, reaching inside his coat. "And to prove that, I'll give you this," he gave Heather his gun. "Careful; it's loaded."

"I know a little about guns," admitted Heather. "Dad taught me."

Douglas smiled while starting the car. "Sounds like a nice guy."

-----------------------------------------

Douglas parked just outside the front door of the apartment complex; it was a simple two-story building. The apartments on the top had small balconies that worked as emergency exits.

"This is weird," said Douglas while the three of them entered the building. "It's too quiet; no TV sounds, no nosy neighbors whispering in the hallways…"

"Yeah, the neighbors keep mostly to themselves, that's why dad chose this place, but it's a little boring sometimes," said Heather while heading to the stairs.

They walked in silence until Heather stopped at her home's door. "Dad, I'm home!" she called out while opening the door.

The silhouette of a man sitting in the small, tanned armchair could be seen from the door.

"_Poor dad, he must have fallen asleep while waiting…"_ Heather walked to her father's side. "Dad, something really crazy is going on; I found these…"

But her words were cut short when she got a good look of her father; he was lying in the armchair, eyes closed and head tilted to the side, a deep wound on his chest. The puddle of blood around his feet indicated he had been bleeding for a while now.

The blond girl knelt down, burying her face on her father's lap. "No…"

"Gabrielle, call 911, I'll check the other rooms," said Douglas, heading to the first door to the right.

The redhead did as she was told.

"911, what's your emergency?" said the operator at the other side of the line.

"A dead bo-body...we found a de-dead body," Gabrielle stuttered; she felt like she was going to panic at any second.

"I'm sorry, miss, can you repeat that?"

"There's a dead man at the Mason's house, Harry Mason is dead!" the redhead shouted, the panic starting to get the better of her. She took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down.

It was then when Heather noticed the little trail of blood drops leading to the balcony's door. She got up, examining it.

"Miss, I'm sorry but I can't hear you; there's too much static," answered the emergency operator. "If you can hear me, just calm down and stay on line; we are now tracing your call."

"Oh this is just perfect!" Gabrielle noticed Heather standing up. "Heather…what are you…?"

The blond girl ran to the balcony and then up the exterior steps, following the trail of blood, Douglas' gun in hand.

The redhead ran behind her, dropping her phone on the way out. "Heather, wait!"

Douglas heard the commotion and carefully walked to the living room. "Girls? Is everything ok?" he called out cautiously. Suddenly the room started spinning and the detective fell down on his knees, holding his head with both hands, his hat falling to the ground. "What…the hell…?" he whimpered, trying to steady himself. Then he heard a voice that seemed to be inside his head and all around the room at the same time.

"_Dad?"_ the voice whispered. _"Daddy, please help me…"_

A ghostly image appeared before Douglas; a brown haired young man, lying on the floor, his face pale and his clothes stained with blood. There was a small wound on his chest, still oozing blood.

"Ronnie…" the detective's eyes filled with tears as he recognized him. "Son…"

-------------------------------------------

Heather ran to the roof like a possessed woman, ignoring Gabrielle's calls. Something inside her told her she had to get to the roof.

Once there, the young woman was greeted by the sight of a familiar platinum blond haired woman.

"Did you do this?!" Heather shouted, her whole body shaking.

Claudia was tapping her foot slightly. "You're late."

"But why? Why?!"

"Revenge for ten years ago for one thing; he took you away from us!"

Heather gripped her weapon harder. "I'll get you for this!"

"There is another reason; to fill your heart with hatred," said the platinum blond woman, clasping her hands together. "It must be this way…one day you'll understand why."

Then Gabrielle finally reached the roof. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw who was talking to Heather. "Heather, please, we must go away now; that woman is insane!"

The blond girl shook her head. "No! I'll never understand!"

Claudia sighed. "You must try to remember me and your true self as well; you will birth a god, and build an eternal paradise."

Heather aimed wordlessly at the black clad woman, who stared at her for a moment and sighed tiredly before speaking again. "He's the one who killed your father; I merely gave the order," she said, pointing her finger at something in the shadows.

"Heather, please listen to me; we must go!" whimpered the redhead, tugging desperately at the blond girl's hand as the sounds of heavy footsteps grew louder. Heather didn't move; it was like she was deaf and blind to everything else except for Claudia. Not even the final appearance of the creature lurking in the shadows at Claudia's command moved her.

The creature walked in two legs, a little hunched by the weight of several burnt and putrid skin layers sewed to its body. Like other creatures they had encountered before, it didn't have any identifiable facial features, just what appeared to be a sack of the same skin that covered its body over its head. It held two sword-like weapons, scraping them together as a butcher sharpens his tools. But what caught Gabrielle's attention was the tattered piece of clothing hanging from its deformed body; the embroidery on it, red leafs on a red fabric, seemed very familiar to her.

"_Do you like your new robe, Gabrielle? Mrs. Gillespie made it for you."_

The redhead shook her head, trying to clear her sight. "Was that…a memory?"

Suddenly, Heather squeezed the trigger. The creature jumped, displaying a quickness that its bloated, heavy body shouldn't be able to perform, getting between the bullets and Claudia.

The younger blond kept pulling the trigger, even after running out of ammo. The monster fell down in agony, reaching out to Claudia with a strangled cry.

"Poor little thing…" the platinum blond woman knelt down beside the dying creature. "I shall release you from your pain," she took out a small, ceremonial dagger from her robes and sliced the monster's neck. "May God have mercy of your soul."

With that, she got up, wiping the dagger clean on her robe. "I'll be waiting where it all begins…in the town of Silent Hill," she turned around, walking to a door across the roof. "And, Gabrielle; this is yours," and then, she nailed the dagger into the wooden doorframe, disappearing through it.

The redhead stood still for a moment, a hand on her chest, waiting for it to slice open; she remembered all too well what Claudia said on their first meeting: _"Mark my words; the next time we meet…you shall die."_

A minute passed and…nothing happened; no spontaneous bleeding, no headaches, not even her hand bothered her. Gabrielle sighed in relief. Then she turned her attention to Heather; the poor girl was a mess, tears streaming down her face and her clothes stained with her father's blood. She was shaking but she didn't seem to notice; she just kept squeezing the trigger of the empty handgun, still aiming at the place where Claudia had been standing.

"Heather…honey, she's gone," whispered the redhead, wrapping an arm around the younger girl's shoulders and taking the weapon from her with the other, tucking it inside her jacket's pocket.

The blond girl said nothing, letting Gabrielle hold her close. They just stood there for a couple of minutes until a few cold droplets brought them back to reality.

Gabrielle ran a soothing hand through Heather's hair. "We should go back inside or we'll freeze…"

Heather nodded, wrapping an arm around the redhead's waist. "What about…that?" she asked, pointing at the dagger, still embedded in the door frame.

"Oh…that," Gabrielle gulped, holding Heather's hand tightly. "I might as well go get it; she said it's mine…you ok?"

"No…but I guess I'll be ok, I have to be ok."

The redhead smiled, taking off her jacket and placing it over the blond girl's shoulder. "Would you come with me? It kinda scares me."

They walked around the dead body of the monster, not even bothering to look at it. Gabrielle grabbed the dagger with her left hand, but it didn't even move. She tried again, this time with both hands. As soon as her gloved hand touched the metal she felt a powerful force pushing her down to the floor.

She heard a desperate voice- her own voice- screaming inside her head in a flash of white pain._ "No I won't do it! I just won't!"_

Heather gasped as she knelt down besides the fallen redhead. "Gabrielle!"

The blonde's voice triggered another flash. _"Gabrielle, stop that!"_ _said the black haired teen, giggling as she pushed the redhead away. Gabrielle pouted and whined. "But 'Lessa, you smell so good!"_

"Gaaah! Enough!" cried Gabrielle, holding her head with both hands and curling into a fetal position. The soft drizzle gave way to a full fledge storm, soaking both young women immediately.

"Come on, Gabrielle, get the fuck up, now!" shouted Heather, hitting the redhead's shoulder. "I really can't deal with this, I have nobody else to turn to, please get up!"

Heather's pleas seemed to do the trick; as soon as they left the blonde's mouth, the pain, the images and the voices left Gabrielle's head.

The redhead got up shakily. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. She was still holding the dagger in her hand. She put it away in her jacket pocket. "Remind me not to touch anything that woman leaves for me in the future."

"Don't worry; the next time I see her, I'll kill her."

The hatred in the younger woman's words shocked the older one. "Let's go back inside for now, Heather…" she said, wrapping an arm around the blonde's shoulders and guiding her back to the stairs and into the apartment.

Once inside they found Douglas kneeling on the ground, sobbing like a small child and another man; the man was just a little taller than Gabrielle, who was the tallest of the group. He had short, brown hair and wore a pair of round glasses. His brown eyes twinkled when he saw the two women stepping into the room.

"Ah, you finally made it! I'm so glad you two are here!" he said, leaving the files he had in his hand on top of the TV and spreading his arms wide, as if to hug them.

"Who are you?!" snarled Heather; she wasn't in the mood for any more surprises.

The redhead knelt besides the fallen detective. "Douglas, are you ok?"

The unknown man gave them a half smile. "Don't worry about him; he was just victim of one of Claudia's hallucinations," he said, while inspecting Harry's body, "a shame I got here late; I really wanted to save him."

The blond girl crossed her arms across her chest. "You still didn't answer my question."

"Oh, I'm sorry; I thought that you would remember me," he answered, "I'm Vincent…don't you remember me, Gabrielle? We went to school together."

"Sorry, I actually don't remember much," said the redhead, helping Douglas up and not really paying much attention to what Vincent was saying. She took the detective to the kitchenette, just a few steps away from where Heather's dad had been murdered and sat him on a chair. "Come on, Douglas, snap out of it," she whispered, giving the old man a glass of water, which he took, mumbling something that sounded like "Thank you."

Vincent stared at her. "Amazing; you blocked everything and everyone from your memories…the old you would have nicely told me to fuck off."

Heather began to lose her patience. "So you two weren't friends in the past, great! Now what the hell are you doing here? How did you know my father?"

The newcomer turned around, flashing a bright smile at the blond girl. "Oh, yes; you see, after that incident your father had with one of the loyal servants of the Order, he began to investigate what was wrong with his cute, little adopted daughter and I, being an expert on the subject and a concerned member of the Order, helped him."

"So you are one of them….how could my father trust you?"

"Believe me; I had no intentions of hurting your father. He's been a great help to me," Vincent sighed. "Even though I am part of the Order, I don't like the way Claudia, our current High Priestess, is doing things. I like the world the way it is."

"And what does she wants, exactly?" asked Gabrielle, "kill every single person in the world? 'Cause that's the only thing I've seen her doing…or trying to."

"Claudia is trying to complete the ceremony that her crazy mother," he pointed at Heather, "and your equally crazy father," he pointed at Gabrielle, "began ten years ago to birth the god of our town."

Heather blinked twice. "What do you mean by my 'crazy mother'? The only mother I ever knew is dead."

"That mother you're talking about was Harry's wife; I'm talking about your real mother, Dahlia Gillespie."

"Dahlia Gillespie?" the blond girl repeated the name, focusing hard, trying to remember.

Vincent grinned. "Aw come on! You have to be able to remember at least the name of your mother, Alessa!"

"Wait, what?" the redhead walked towards Vincent. "What did you call her?"

"I called her by her name, her true name; she is Alessa Gillespie," the brown haired man looked as if he was about to start jumping up and down happily.

Gabrielle shook her head. "That's impossible! Alessa must be 25 years old now and Heather looks…"

"…not a day older than 20, right?" Heather sighed. "Gabrielle, we need to talk."

"Great, I'll leave now; I bet you girls have a lot to catch up!" Vincent turned around, walking to the door. "Oh, by the way; Harry asked for those files I brought, you two might want to check them." And with that, he left.

The two young women stared at each other in silence, almost like they had never really seen each other until that moment. Then Douglas stood up, rubbing his face and picking up his hat. "Girls?" he called, snapping them out of their trance.

"I heard what that guy Vincent said, so I guess I did my job right and found you…but this doesn't feel like a job well done," the detective toyed with his hat, looking down. "What I'm trying to say is; what can I do to help you?"

After a minute of uncomfortable silence, Heather spoke up. "Please, help me carry my father to his room…I don't wanna leave him like this."

"Are you sure? This is a crime scene; we shouldn't mess with it," said Douglas, putting his hat back on.

"Let's at least put a sheet over him…he looks so…" the blond girl looked ready to burst into tears again. "Dad…"

The redhead bent down and picked up her phone. "Great, the call got disconnected," she sighed, placing the phone back in her pocket.

"What do we do now?" asked the detective, an unsure look in his eyes.

"We're going to Silent Hill; we have to end what they started ten years ago," Heather sniffed, cleaning her face. "But first…my father…I really don't wanna leave him like this…we might not return…and there's no one around to give him a decent burial."

"Alright, let's move it; but we should put a sheet on him first," said the detective, placing his hat in a nearby table.

Heather walked to her room and came back holding a white sheet in her hands. She put it over her father's corpse after giving him one last sad look.

Douglas walked to the body and lifted it in his arms. A notebook fell from the corpse's lap with a soft 'thud'.

"What's that?" the blond girl picked up the notebook. The cover read 'To my dear daughter'. She hugged the notebook to her chest and motioned Douglas to follow her to her father's bedroom. Gabrielle picked up the files Vincent left on top of the TV and followed them.

Douglas put Harry's body on his bed and Heather covered it with a blanked. The three of them stood there for a moment until the blond girl spoke. "This will be enough…for now…can you guys give me a minute?"

"Sure, but don't take too long; we'll be waiting for you in the car," said the detective, walking out of the room.

The redhead followed him in silence, looking back just for a second before she kept on walking.

Douglas took a small wooden pipe out of his pocket and filled it with tobacco as he walked. "You ok, kid?" he asked, taking a long drag from his pipe.

"I don't know," answered Gabrielle, opening the first file; it was a list of names and addresses. One of the names had a big, red circle around it. "Leonard Wolf," she read aloud.

"Hey, stop there," Douglas took the files from Gabrielle's hands. "You just found the girl you were looking for; shouldn't you be crying and hugging her right now? I mean, the whole reason you're in this is because you wanted to find her."

"Something doesn't feel right," the redhead leaned against the car, crossing her arms. "The girl I saw in my dreams remembers me; Heather doesn't. And she looks…younger than I expected."

The detective held back a chuckle. "Look who's talking; you don't even remember your real parent's names!"

"Good point," Gabrielle smiled, taking out a cigarette and looking for her lighter in the pockets of her jacket. She took out Douglas' gun. "You should have this back."

"Thanks," he took a long drag from his pipe while putting his gun away. "I guess you should ask yourself; why am I looking for her?"

The redhead took a long drag from her cigarette. "Why am I looking for her? I know the answer to that; I love her."

Douglas choked a little. "You love her?"

"Yeah…that's the only thing that's clear to me; I love her," Gabrielle laughed, "and I sound like that cheap romance novel, you know, the one about glittering vampires?"

"Oh, that book was a total waste of money!"

The redhead stared at him, dropping her cigarette. "Douglas…you bought the book?"

He blushed. "Yeah…it was a present…for my niece…yeah, my niece- Oh, look; Heather's back! And I have to go pee; I'll be back in five minutes!"

"That Douglas…" giggled Gabrielle, stepping on the still burning cigarette and then she turned her attention to Heather. The redhead wanted to say something, but no words came out.

The blond girl walked to her. "You must hate me now."

"I…I don't hate you…I'm just confused…are you really…her?"

"I am and I'm not," Heather sighed, wrapping her arms around herself. "She wanted to escape, she wanted to be happy, and she wanted to find you because you went away…so she created me."

Suddenly, the redhead wrapped her arms around the blond girl, holding her tightly and looking straight into her eyes.

"I see…you're not lying…" whispered Gabrielle, her face just inches away from Heather's.

The blond leaned in. "I can't lie to you…"

They kissed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of chapter 5.**

If any "Twilight" fan is reading this, please don't kill me, I just don't like the book.

So?! What do you think?! Come on, show some love to the "review" button, please? Pretty please with sugar on top?


	6. Chapter 6

Enjoy the new chapter and sorry for the delay.

As usual, thanks to KiY, my beta reader, and to all the people who are still reading this.

Silent Hill and all of its characters belong to Konami, not me, so don't sue.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6: **Road to Ruin.

They kissed.

It started like a sweet, chaste kiss, but it soon turned into something else. Ten years of silent longing came crashing down on both of them. Heather pushed the redhead against the car, holding anxiously onto Gabrielle's jacket. Gabrielle wrapped an arm around the blonde's neck, deepening the kiss.

Heather's hands began to wander, making the redhead moan into the kiss, but then, they had to part for air. They stayed for a moment like that, breathing heavily and looking straight into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry…" whispered Heather, releasing her grip on Gabrielle's clothes and taking two steps back.

The redhead smiled. "Don't be…"

"I have to focus on what's important; I have to find Claudia so I can kill her and avenge my father's death."

Gabrielle's smile disappeared. "Heather, I agree; we have to make her pay, but we have to think-"

The blond screamed, cutting of the redhead's words. "It's easy for you to say that; it wasn't your father!"

Then Douglas came back. "Sorry it took so long," he apologized. He looked at the two young women and felt the tension between them. "Did I miss something?"

"No, let's go already," said Heather, opening the car's door and hopping on the co-pilot seat.

Gabrielle turned her back on Douglas. "You drive; I'm too tired right now. You still have the keys, right?"

"Yeah, but what-?"

"Just drive," the redhead got into the backseat and closed the door, cutting off the detective's words.

He just did as he was told; got into the car, gave Heather the files he'd been holding and started the car and drove into the highway, straight to Silent Hill.

--------------------------------------------

They traveled in silence. Heather read her father's bloodied journal while Douglas drove and Gabrielle tried desperately to sleep in the backseat. She felt hurt, Heather's words cut deep into her.

"I don't remember much of my previous life, the only image I have now clear in my mind is…fire. The fire was everywhere," said the blond girl, staring off into the distance. "And the voices -chanting, screaming…just one voice screamed a name…_My_ name. Then everything went dark."

Heather closed the notebook in her lap before continuing.

"When I woke up, I was in a small, dingy room. I felt smaller. A blond nurse held me in her arms, her hand covering my eyes. She was talking to someone...I passed out again; the next thing I remember is running through the forest with the nurse…her name was Lisa. There were people chasing after us. They threw rocks at us; one of them grazed Lisa's shoulder. Then she realized we would not be able to outrun them, so she wrapped me in her red sweater and told me to keep running. So I ran…I ran until I collapsed in the highway."

"That's where Mr. Mason found you, right?" said Douglas, shifting gears, reducing the car's speed.

"Yes…why are you slowing down? We need to get to Silent Hill, now!"

"It's raining cats and dogs, do you wanna kill us?" Heather kept quiet. "Exactly…" Douglas chuckled. "We're not far…"

The blond girl crossed her arms, frowning. She turned around, her attention falling on the redhead. She wasn't sleeping like Heather thought; she was wide awake, lying in the backseat, staring at the car's ceiling and rubbing her gloved right hand absentmindedly.

"What's the deal with your hand?"

"Third degree burns; I got them that night," said Gabrielle, not bothering to look at the blond girl.

Heather frowned again. "The way you rub it…does it hurt?"

"Sometimes."

Silence reigned again until Douglas spoke. "The gas light came on, how long can this go after the light comes on?"

"A couple of miles, it should be enough to get us to a gas station," Gabrielle straightened herself, running a hand through her hair. "There's a map inside the glove box."

The blond girl opened the glove box, taking the map and spreading it on her lap. "It looks like there's a town just up ahead; Chance's Crossing."

The detective nodded. "Oh yes, I know the place; got a pretty decent motel too, aren't you girls tired?"

"No! We can't stop now!" Heather protested, looking at Gabrielle for support.

"Actually, I'm pretty tired," the redhead sighed, "I'd like to take a shower, maybe eat something before we go to face our possible deaths."

"But I have to-!"

"Heather, not right now," said Gabrielle, cutting off the blond girl's words. "I'm tired, ok? I just need to rest for a little while; we all need to rest for a little while."

Heather kept quiet for a second time, crossing her hands across her chest.

"So, we're taking a break?" said Douglas, sounding almost afraid of the two girls.

The redhead lay back down in the backseat. "Yes; like it or not, we're just human after all."

----------------------------------------------------------

"Your rooms are numbers 9 and 10, just at the end of the hall. The Laundromat is just across room number 10. Welcome to Heavenly Motel, we hope you have a heavenly experience," the clerk said absentmindedly, going back to his magazine after handing the keys to the detective.

"Uh…thanks," Douglas replied, taking both keys and walking back to the front door, where both young women were waiting for him. "Here's your key; why don't you girls go get comfortable while I get us something to eat?"

The redhead nodded, taking the key and motioning the blond girl to walk in front of her. Heather complied, walking two steps ahead from Gabrielle. This made the older girl sigh. "It's gonna be a long night," she muttered under her breath while she followed her younger companion.

The room was plain, but looked comfortable; it had two beds, separated by a small, white bedside table with a little lamp on it, a TV mounted on the wall, a dresser with a big mirror in the left upper corner and a small bathroom in the right corner.

"You can take a shower first, if you want," said the redhead, setting her bag in the bed that was closer to the bathroom door.

Heather shook her head, sitting on the other bed. She was staring at the floor and didn't look back up until she heard the bathroom door closing and the water running. The blonde girl fell back onto the bed, rubbing her eyes and thinking about her dad; she had always thought her dad was the strongest man on earth, how could he be gone now?

"It's the power of hatred," a soft voice said. Heather jumped to her feet, her stomach sinking. She looked in the mirror and found the source of the voice; a familiar black haired girl was staring back at her instead of her reflection.

"Why?" the blonde asked softly as she got up, getting closer to the mirror and trying hard not to cry.

The girl in the mirror sighed. "I wish I could tell you, and I wish I could have done something to stop her, but I couldn't."

"If you don't have anything useful to say, then shut the hell up and go away; I don't want to deal with _you_ right now," barked Heather, regretting her words instantly.

Her reflection stared at her with tear-stained eyes. "Have it your way…but you'll have to deal with _me_ sometime soon," she said, and suddenly she reached through the mirror, grabbing the blonde girl by the collar of her vest, her face just inches away from Heather's face.

"Look at me," ordered Alessa, her voice stern.

"I am," answered the blonde girl, trying to keep her cool as she wrapped her hand around the arm that held her in place.

Alessa shook her head slowly. "Look at me," she repeated, and then Heather saw it; the dark haired girl's perfect visage melted away, letting the blond see the dirty bandages around the arm holding her, the tattered clothes of her reflection, letting her catch glimpses of the scars from the wounds caused by the fire, ten years ago, the thin strands of black hair, framing her double's once beautiful face, and those brown eyes, burning with despair and longing.

Heather screamed. She screamed until there was no air left in her lungs, and then she lost consciousness, unable to cope with all she was seeing and feeling.

------------------------------

Gabrielle had just finished her bath and was putting some fresh clothes on when she heard Heather screaming.

The redhead bolted out of the bathroom with just her shirt on. "Heather?!" she gasped as she knelt next to the blonde, taking her in her arms. "Heather, you ok?!"

The blonde mumbled something so Gabrielle leaned in to listen properly. "So much pain, I want it to stop, why won't it stop? Mother it hurts too much, someone please make it stop."

"Shhh, Heather, you're just dreaming, wake up," the redhead ran a soothing hand across the younger girl's face, cupping her cheek gently.

Heather opened her eyes slowly, wrapping a hand around Gabrielle's shoulder. "You…made it stop…you always make it stop," she whispered.

"That's what I'm here for; to keep you safe," the redhead tightened the grip around the blonde girl, moving closer to her; Heather looked so helpless, her big brown eyes sparkling with unshed tears. _"I want to kiss her," _without thinking, Gabrielle leaned in, searching Heather's lips.

And then, just before they kissed, a loud knock on the door brought them back to reality. "Girls?! Is everything ok? The clerk says he heard someone screaming!" shouted Douglas from the other side of the door.

"_He couldn't choose a better moment, could he?"_ The redhead sighed, loosening her grip around Heather's body. "We're fine; it was just the TV."

"You sure? You gave the poor guy a good scare."

Gabrielle got up. "Yes, I'm sure! Hold on, I'm opening the door."

"Uh…Gabrielle…you might want to…put some pants on before you, you know…open the door…" the blonde girl pointed out, blushing slightly.

"Uh?" the redhead looked down to realize she was, indeed, half naked. With a high pitched squeal she covered herself as much as she could and ran back to the bathroom.

Heather got up and opened the door, trying hard not to laugh.

"What did just happen?" said Douglas, a worried look on his face.

The blond girl giggled a little. "Oh, nothing, don't worry."

The detective scratched the back of his neck, feeling uncomfortable. "Oh ok…here's some food and the car keys…I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Thanks," Heather grabbed the bag and closed the door behind her, leaning against it.

In that moment, Gabrielle emerged from the bathroom, her face as red as her hair. Both girls stared at each other for a moment.

"Is not funny," mumbled the redhead as the blond girl slipped to the floor, tears of laughter pooling in her eyes.

"I…can't…breathe!" gasped Heather, gripping her sides as she kept on laughing.

Gabrielle yanked the food bag away from the blonde and sat on one of the beds, going through the bag's content. "Two hotdogs, a couple of candy bars, chips and four cans of soda…not too healthy, but it will do," she sighed, digging into one of the hot dogs.

"He left your keys too," said the blond girl, picking herself off the floor and sat close to the redhead, opening a can of soda. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," the redhead nodded, taking another bite from her hotdog while reaching for her keys.

Heather returned the car keys, her hand lingering around the redhead's hand just a little more than necessary. "About Alessa…what do you feel for her?"

Gabrielle sighed. "I'm warning you, this is going to sound used, repeated and very, very corny; it might make you gag and it's gonna be a long, long story. Still want to hear it?"

"Well, I didn't throw up at the mall so I'll take my chances…just answer the question, will you?"

"Something really bad happened to both Alessa and me ten years ago. It was so bad it somehow managed to wipe out my memories and left me almost crippled," the redhead stared at her currently gloveless right hand, her eyes tracing the well known scars, "I can't remember my mother's voice or her face, I just know she's dead for some reason. I don't remember if I have any other family, I couldn't even remember my name; if my dads hadn't found me I would have died," leaving the hotdog aside, she took her glove and put it back on, "the scans didn't show any brain damage, so the neurologist told us the memories might come back progressively. Ten years later I still couldn't remember a single thing, I just had the feeling that there was someone I really cared about out there, somewhere…and that's something everyone feels at some point in their lives so I didn't pay much attention to it. Then I had that dream, the one that drove me to come back, to look for Silent Hill…it was so real that I sincerely doubt it was just a dream. I love her, I really do," a couple of tears escaped her eyes, rolling across her cheeks.

Heather toyed with the can in her hands. "I wish I could remember…"

"Yeah…it would be easier if we could remember," the redhead set the bag with the remaining food aside and lay down, turning her back on the blonde. "Good night, Heather."

"Night," after turning off the lights, Heather went to the other bed and imitated the redhead. She wrapped her arms around herself. "I really wish I could remember you…"

---------------------------------------------

Gabrielle sighed in frustration; she really wanted to sleep but _something_ didn't let her. She looked over to Heather's bed to find her sleeping soundly, a little bit of drool running from the corner of her mouth.

"Great…I was the one who wanted to sleep," the redhead mumbled angrily, getting up and grabbing her jacket; maybe a smoke would help her sleep.

While putting on her jacket, she noticed the bathroom light was on. "_Probably should turn it off…"_

As she got closer to the bathroom door, she heard a muffled weeping coming from the shower stall. A drop of cold sweat ran down her spine, making her shiver.

"What the hell is going on?!" she slammed open the shower stall's door, and once she saw what was inside she backed away in horror.

A girl lay inside, leaning against the wall like a ragged doll, her long blond hair covering her face, blood staining her little white dress and the faceless doll held loosely against her chest. The blood came from between her legs.

Gabrielle knew this girl. "Dee?"

She was positively sure this was the same girl she had seen at the mall; they had the same body type and that doll…

The girl responded to the redhead's voice, opening her eyes and lifting her head weakly, looking straight into the redhead's eyes. The pure hatred in those eyes made Gabrielle want to cry out in terror, but when she opened her mouth just a strangled moan came out. The redhead's legs failed her and she slid down to the floor, her back against the door.

Dee crawled on all fours out of the stall with shaky movements. She stopped once she was face to face with Gabrielle. "This is what he did to me…you knew how he was…" she whispered, cupping the redhead's face with shaky hands. "Why did you leave me there?!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Chapter 6**

Review!


End file.
